


I'll rule, I'll rule

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Blood, Breathplay, Dark, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Someone dies, Violence, angry fucking, flux - Freeform, okay please dont read this if you don't like dark stuff, tagging the shit out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand in the rain and let it fall down on them, let it wash away the blood, the mud, the ache in their bones and their muscles. Everything but the ink-like purple that almost glows in the dark like his freckles used to. It washes away everything but their sins, but they don’t care much. (In which everything is tainted and nothing hurts. Or, well, everything hurts. Flux!Xephos and Nano bond the only way they know how to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll rule, I'll rule

**Author's Note:**

> DARK. Seriously, read the warnings. Someone dies, there is fucking next to a corpse. I have no excuse other than I wanted to make a friend happy. And I love gore. This is for the lovely Jekyll, who is a hella cool Nano RP partner of mine. She wanted gore, she got it.
> 
> This actually takes place in an AU storyline we have in which Nano accidentally fluxes Xephos and they, well, decide to take over the world. There's a lot of violence and death. It's hard to explain. Just take it for what it is, okay?

_we crave a different kind of buzz  
_ _let me be your ruler_

_~_

The worst of the storm is behind them now. Xephos can still hear the thunder roaring somewhere in the distance, rumbling like an afterthought passing over their heads, but all that´s left now is a steady drizzle that doesn't do much to wash any of the blood away. He hums while he works, legs going numb after kneeling in the cold and wet grass for so long, but his violet-stained fingers don't shake as they wrap around one of the ribs that pokes through the mess of muscles and flesh.

“Don’t you think we’re done here?”

Nano is tapping her feet behind the spaceman impatiently, looming over his shoulder in obvious unrest, her anticipation almost palpable. Xephos ignores her. He jerks his hand up sharply, straight through the resistance put up by a body that doesn’t want to fall apart even after death, and after a second of silence the rib in his hand breaks away from the sternum with a sickening crack to expose more of the secrets Xephos is dying to untangle.

“Almost. You’re always so eager to get going again.”

He throws the now useless bone over his shoulder without a second glance. It lands in the grass with a soft, wet sound – for the vultures, so to speak. Not that there are many left. Xephos shakes off the excess blood from his hands; the rain washes some of it away so it spills in rivulets down his bare arms, onto his trousers and back into a body that doesn’t need it any more.

His smile is distracted, the corners of his lips tugged upwards almost unnoticeably, and Xephos glances up at Nano with an expression that doesn’t seem to fit someone who was elbow deep in another man’s chest just moments ago.

“I just want to see if the rumours are true.”

“What rumours? Come on, I’m _bored_.” Nano crosses her arms defiantly but glances at the body on the ground regardless, trying to figure out what kind of a puzzle the spaceman is putting together. It’s just bones and flesh to her, the torn remains of a stuck-up mage who had, at least, taken a little longer than the others to get rid of.

“Some people said he had an ender pearl for a heart.”

Xephos lets out a little laugh at the stupidity of that idea and concentrates on Rythian again, fingers deftly pushing into the inviting opening that presents itself now no ribs are left to protect the vulnerable organs. He pushes the spongey shreds of Rythian’s lungs aside with obvious disinterest. So far, there is nothing even remotely _exciting_ about the mage. Apart from his face, maybe; but they’d grown tired of examining that part of him a while ago.

Finally, Xephos finds what he’s looking for. He slips a hand underneath the mass of muscle he vaguely recognizes and pulls at it until the veins that hold it in place tear audibly. He holds up the still, sad little thing to show Nano.

“Huh. Who knew. Guess he was human after all.”

Nano snorts. “Human _and_ mind-numbing. God, I thought I would die of boredom; he really didn’t know when to shut up and he sounded like a broken emo record.”

Xephos chuckles and decides he’s seen enough. He drops the heart unceremoniously, not bothering to cover up the body because they’ve stopped doing that about three victories ago anyway, and wipes his hands on his soaked shirt.  His hair falls in front of his eyes and sticks to his forehead, wet and tangled, and he shakes it out of his face before he grins at Nano.

“Okay, I’m done – happy now?”

“Very.” Nano stands on her toes and pulls the spaceman closer to press their lips together, a kiss more teeth and pent-up tension than anything else. Xephos chuckles, dark and with an edge to it that not even the laughter lines around his eyes can cover up, then licks the blood from his lips and wraps his arms around Nano’s small waist. His hands leave bloody prints on her dress, but it doesn’t matter much; they bleed into the wet fabric like misshapen flowers, indistinguishable like the body his hands have torn apart.

“Eager, are we?”

“You’re one to talk, spacebutt.” Nano presses herself against Xephos, dragging a hand over his chest before she rubs the obvious bulge in his pants to prove her point. “Besides, all I could do was stand and watch you do your silly science things for like, forever. I want to be entertained, now.”

Xephos grins and bows his head for another kiss, tangling one hand in her rain-soaked hair. He will never get tired of this, never grow bored of the way he can make her head bend back to expose her throat, the way she answers with nails dragging painfully over his chest and leaving red marks even through his clothes. Every touch always burns and he will never truly get used to it. It rushes through his veins every waking moment, but the blood-soaked grass under his bare feet and Nano’s grasping hands rekindle it unlike anything else.

“You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you?” Xephos wonders in between frantic kisses, pulling Nano’s hair sharply so she has to relent for a moment and look at him. “You can’t wait to get on your knees for-“

She lashes out, the force of her flat palm against Xephos’ cheek enough to make his heart jump. _Every fucking time, though_. He bares his teeth at her, feeling every inch of her handprint hot and burning on his wet-cold skin.

“You shut your face,” Nano spits out, eyes burning with something that has not right to be as comforting as it is. “You’re always so _rude_ , Xeph.”

The spaceman doesn’t reply, just licks his way into her mouth as an answer, dragging his teeth over Nano’s bottom lip as he toys with the idea of breaking the skin. It’s so tempting. He digs sharp fingers into her hips, hard enough leave bruises. Far way, a last lightning bolt lights up the sky and for a short moment they are both illuminated. Xephos pulls back stares at Nano, barely a slit of blue visible around his blown pupils as he meets her eyes silently – and for a moment, they’re both lost for words. They stand in the rain and let it fall down on them, let it wash away the blood, the mud, the ache in their bones and their muscles. Everything but the ink-like purple that almost glows in the dark like his freckles used to. It washes away everything but their sins, but they don’t care much.

Then the moment shatters around them and Xephos drops to his knees with a wicked grin, holding Nano steady with one hand firmly on her hip as the other one occupies itself with shoving her dress up and out of the way. The seams tear and Xephos pulls her panties down roughly, pleased with himself when he hear a gasp pass above his head. Fuck, but they are _both_ eager in moments like these, the intangible voice that edges them both on swelling to a roar that silences most other thoughts after another one has fallen.

Xephos traces the edges of the flux that bleeds into the skin of her legs, sharp nails running over the seemingly random line that separates what little there is left of the past from the angry purple that has taken over so much of her. So much of them both. If ‘pretty’ still had a place in a world as fucked as this one, Xephos might have called it that.

Nano takes a hold of his hair and digs her nails into his scalp with so much force that Xephos hisses in pain, pressing his face against her groin as past and present coincide for the shortest moment; he’s been here so many times before and he will be again, he figures. But her legs are soft and her hands are sharper than the past has ever been, and a shiver runs down Xephos’ spine in delicious agony as he bites down on the inviting blank canvas of her inner thigh. She growls, and Xephos can’t help but laugh at that as he leaves a trail of sharp-edged bruises on her leg, the inside of her thigh, the soft curve of her stomach.

She tastes a lot like the things he hates, but he’s okay with that.

His fingers are rough when he pushes the first one in, then another one, shivering in delight at the wetness of her. Xephos wasn´t bothered by the cold, not really, but she’s so hot around his fingers that it almost makes him dizzy. Nano leans down, jerks his head back before he gets a chance to do anything else, and flashes her teeth at him.

“Who’s the slut now, Xeph?”

Xephos snarls, jerks his fingers away with more force than necessary and wraps an arm around her legs so he can drag her down. If she wants to make fun of him, then she can damn well do it on her back. He wants to smack that stupid grin from her face as she wriggles underneath him, wants to smother the sounds she makes because they make it hard to think.

“Shut up,” Xephos snaps, then leans forward and presses their bodies together as he swallows her next remark with a forceful kiss. There’s nothing romantic about this, but somehow it’s even better than he would have been able to think, _before._ He pushes his tongue past her lips even though he knows her resistance is just make-belief, something to soothe her pride as he knows he is prone to do himself; feels their teeth clash together desperately as they grab and push against each other with the smell of blood all around them.

Nano claws at his shirt and Xephos lifts himself a little to allow her hands to slip under the fabric, a wet-hot touch dragging over his ribs and leaving goose bumps in its wake. And it’s so easy, suddenly; her fingers are nimble and he lets Nano drag his trousers down, wriggling them off the rest of the way when she can no longer reach. His cock is achingly hard and he wants to murder her and fuck her until neither of them can breathe, and the fire in her eyes tells him that’s they are probably on the same page.

“Come on, then. I know you’ve got claws – what else?”

It’s enough of a taunt that Nano narrows her eyes for a moment, pulling her hands away from Xephos’ sides so abruptly that the cessation is almost painful. The world blurs when her hands connect, shoving him away with much more force than seems fitting for such a small girl. _But that’s the story morning glory you are both much too small to contain what you have inside of you and it’s going to spill over the edges before you can stop it you’re stretched too thin already and you’ll leave purple and red stains everywhere until you are torn to shreds-_

Xephos shakes his head to clear it, feels the chill of the earth bleeding through the back of his shirt. Nano straddles him, her legs pressing against his side and one hand wrapping around his neck in a silent threat. She squeezes just enough to make him feel it.

“You talk too much and fuck too little, spacebutt.”

With her other hand, she hikes up her dress so her legs are exposed to the air, free for Xephos to run his hands over the pale-purple flesh and drag his nails down roughly until he draws blood.

“Get to it then. Bitch.”

Xephos watches Nano’s expression shift from anger to something worse and she leans on the hand wrapped around his throat as she pushes herself up. It hurts and he can’t breathe and it’s so goddamn good that he almost howls along with the magic that roars through them both as Nano lowers herself on his cock, exhaling through clenched teeth as she locks eyes with him.

“One of these days I _will_ fucking murder you, Xephos.”

Breathless, Xephos snaps his hips up and everything else loses importance as they meet in a mess of teeth and nails and sweet-hot bliss. She’s so fucking _tight_ around him and Xephos only has her hair to hold on to, pulls her so close they breath in each other’s air as they move against each other with a desperation that they don’t really have a reason for. It’s not like _their_ world is ending, but it feels like it is.

When Xephos feels her clench around him, hot and sweet and slick, he manages to untangle one hand from the wet strands of her hair and pushes it down between them, following the curves of Nano’s body. He pinches a nipple in passing and oh god, the sounds she makes. He can’t help but grin and arches his back up from the wet ground as she rides him, every roll of her hips more desperate than the last one.

He wishes he could tell her to come for him, drag her over the edge with just words, but everything he manages is a gasp as his fingers finish their rough exploration and land on her clit. It’s uncoordinated and sharper than he means to, maybe, but when he rubs that sweet spot between her legs, Nano grinds against him even harder and moans into the otherwise silent night so wonderfully that Xephos has to oblige.

Everything snaps and Xephos curls in on himself as much as he’s able to, snapping his hips up one last time as his vision goes black around the edges with quiet oblivion. He barely registers Nano’s lips against his, tastes the blood on her tongue as Nano locks up and curses. And he loves her most when she´s like this, fierce and desperate as she follows him over the edge.

Xephos blinks the rain out of his eyes and waits for the static in his head to disappear when Nano finally slumps down on top of him, shivering and slick and gasping for breath as if she’s the one that had a hand on her throat. He drags his arm back up and wraps it around her, smiling when she lets out an annoyed noise that sounds too exhausted to carry any weight behind it.

Then there’s just the sound of the rain, soft and steady as if it’s trying to compensate for something.


End file.
